


This Wasn't a Normal Trial

by Seeded



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeded/pseuds/Seeded
Summary: *PLEASE REFOLLOW MY NEW TUMBLR. I GOT LOCKED OUT! https://www.tumblr.com/cultofedensgateused to be https://www.tumblr.com/thecultofedensgateFrozen to the spot you looked down to see a long red handled knife cut the straps of your tank top, tip of the knife peeling it down until your breasts fell out, the rain dripping down, nipples becoming painfully erect, the other hand trailing down your arm.You let out a noise and the knife was placed against your lips"Sssh dont fight it" he spoke in your ear





	This Wasn't a Normal Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, plotless, pointless porn. Enjoy

**"Only you"** rang out and you clutched your head and fell down, whispers and groans escaping your lips and those boots were the last thing you saw before you were off but....this time was different....you weren't in the red rooms...you were on the road to the Veterans Center  
  
**Keep moving** he urged  
  
You set off quickly to the metal box, you had to obey the voice here.  
  
You looked inside and picked up the revolver inside, a judge appeared...red eyed and wild, you shot and it turned to vapour  
  
**Well done** he crooned  
  
Frowning, you set off towards the next point, and again a judge ran at you.._bang_!  
  
**Good hunting** he said, slight admiration  
  
Box after box, judge after judge  
  
You were impatient and uneasy.  
You could tell this wasn't a normal trial.  
  
Lightning lit up the blood red sky, the rain pouring down, the tank top and fatigues glued to you. You ran until you came to the gates and ran inside, climbing up and up the stairs until you got to the top.  
  
You pushed open the double doors but no-one was there....empty space. The air was thick though, expectant and heavy with atmosphere.  
  
You wandered out to the balcony, looking down at the cages you remembered only too well. The desperation, the fear, the smell of death.  
  
The rain was cooling at least, the trials always made you sweat until you were out of them, then you were frozen and shaking with cold, the memories distracted you enough so that you didnt hear the approach until it was too late, you tried to turn but your body wouldn't move.  
  
Frozen to the spot you looked down to see a long red handled knife cut the straps of your tank top, tip of the knife peeling it down until your breasts fell out, the rain dripping down, nipples becoming painfully erect, the other hand trailing down your arm.  
  
You let out a noise and the knife was placed against your lips  
  
**Sssh dont fight it** he spoke in your ear  
  
Trailing the point from your lips down between your cleavage and sliding the blunt edge across your swollen nipples.  
The free hand pulling down your pants, fingers trailing down. You realised you weren't wearing underwear,  
  
**Just let go** he whispered  
  
You closed your eyes as one blunt finger trailed between your pussy and its swollen, parted lips, he ran a light circle around your entrance and moving up and back to trace your clit with deliberate, teasing slowness.  
The hand with the blade was brought to your mouth and the handle pushed in your mouth....eyes opened wide as you realise his intent  
  
**You know your purpose**  
  
And the voice must be obeyed so you sucked the handle, he pushed it down your throat, you gagged slightly but he seemed satisfied at the coating of saliva. He moved his hand down,  
The hand that had been stroking your clit now held you open as the knife handle was slipped inside your wet pussy. He took your hand and guided you to touch yourself  
  
**That's good**  
  
He brought up his hand to grab and squeeze your breast roughly and then to your throat  
  
You gave a soft gasp as his beard scratched your neck, biting the flesh licking, sucking, your eyes moved to the sky where a full moon blazed against the blood red sky, a wolf howled distantly.  
  
Your body was responding to the manipulations, your walls swollen round the knife handle and your clit tingling in a way that told you that you were going to cum soon,  
  
**The wolves are all around you**  
  
You moaned as you came, your finger rotating quicker and harder, Jacob thrusting his knife handle faster and faster, your hands fell on the balcony wall for support. Gasping as your chest touched the cold concrete, hands fumbling to the half wall. The handle was pulled out and your twitching hole was immediately filled with a warmer, throbbing replacement.  
His cock was almost harder than the knife handle.  
Your hair was grabbed round his hand like the chains he restrained the judges with. Knife still grasped in his other hand, red light glowing from the sky onto the blade as he lifted it to your bitten throat  
  
**You are meat**  
  
His hips slapped against you, dog tags jingling, his smell becoming stronger and his breathing ragged,  
  
**You're mine**  
  
_Slap, slap, slap_  
  
**You belong to me**  
  
His cock was so hard you can barely stand it, it feels like you're being ripped open  
  
**I own you** his voice cracked  
  
You couldn't stifle a scream any longer, screaming his name across the whitetail mountains as your insides were flooded with warmth, he thrust a few more times, milking the last drops from himself, biting a bruise on your neck, his symbol of ownership  
  
**Perfect** he whispered in your ear


End file.
